A Voyage To Remember
by QuicktoSee
Summary: Assorted PoTC characters are asked to take part in a sea voyage. So far those who do or will play a main part are Jack, Norrington, Ana Marie, Will and Elizabeth. Is a bit AU, in other words, DMC never happened. Changed the title!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Here it is. Please review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several people who've met each other before have been summoned to the parlor of a wealthy citizen. All they know is that they are wanted to go on a voyage, and here the voyage will be explained to them.

In the parlor is a dark, wooden table and several chairs about it; it is brightly lit by the daylight coming throught the windows, and young man is sitting on one of the two sofas surrounding a lower table. He looks up as another man enters, one with outlandish clothing and dark hair covered by a hat.

"Jack Sparrow!" said Norrington. "The pirate has come, I see."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow," corrected Jack. "and yes, I have come, quite obviously. You see, if I hadn't I wouldn't be standing right in front of you, now would I?"

"No, you wouldn't, but my happiness would be much improved," said Norrington. He, evidently, had not missed the Captain.

"That's funny," said Jack, taking off his hat, "Who wouldn't like to be around me?"

"Me."

Norrington continued to stare in a hostile manner at Jack. Old habits died hard, and Norrington had not seen Jack in quite a while. Jack sighed and sat down, setting his hat on the table.

The former Commodore had changed, after recovering from a period of bleak depression. Norrington had regained some of his arrogance and mannerisms he'd had before he had sunk into drinking heavily, but fortunately, had not regained the atrocious wig, instead showing his longish light-brown hair.

"So," Jack said abruptly, looking about the room, "Who else is going to be here?"

Norrington crossed his arms and spoke to Jack with more tolerance than he had had a minute before. Jack thought that the shock of seeing someone you'd once hated had worn off somewhat, giving a more accurate view of Norrington's personality now.

"I don't know of all of them, but these are the ones I've heard. Someone by the name of Ana Marie. That infernal blacksmith William Turner," he paused, then continuing--his voice softening almost imperceptibly--he said, "and Miss Swann."

Jack straightened. "Elizabeth is coming?"

"Yes," said Norrington, looking at Jack with eyebrows raised slightly, "Not that it should matter to you. They should all be arriving soon."

"To go on this...voyage," said Jack.

"Yes," said Norrington, "on the _Swift Sender. _Odd name, I suppose, but it doesn't matter. It's a relatively big ship, but still fast enough; we apparently do not need considerable speed for...whatever we're doing."

"Speaking of which, do you have any idea of what we _are_ doing?"

"No. No idea. We could be going to Mongolia, for all I know. The letter didn't tell me a thing about the voyage."

At that moment, Ana Marie entered the room and sat down as well. Having done that, she leaned over the table and slapped Jack.

"Ah!" he said, rubbing his face. " What was that one for?"

"You don't remember?" said Ana Marie icily.

"No," said Jack, woefully wondering why it seemed there was always _something_ he'd done.

"My entire cargo had to be thrown overboard when you managed to get a hole in my ship and almost sink it."

"Oh yeah..." said Jack, then looked at Ana Marie. "Oops?"

"I see you've still been getting into trouble since I last saw you," said Norrington, not able to resist the opportunity to gloat a little.

Ana Marie looked over at Norrington, then said to Jack, "Who's this and why is he here?"

"He's coming too," said Jack. "Delightful, isn't it?"

"Who is _she_?" said Norrington, ignoring the last part of Jack's comment.

"I am Ana Marie, and I seriously hope you two won't be annoying. We have to deal with each other on a ship for weeks."

Seeing the truth in Ana Marie's words, the men lapsed into silence, fidgeting slightly as they waited. Norrington tapped a boot on the wood floor, and Jack fiddled with his hat as they waited for the others to arrive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes! The end of the first chapter of my first foray into the fandom of PoTC. Alright, now I need reviews. If you want other characters I didn't mention to go on the voyage, then suggest them via review--that's why I left it open as to all of who is going, because I know fics are usually more enjoyable if they've got your favorite characters : ) Anyway, any other opinions as to the way this will go are also valued. If you want romance, suggest pairings, but be warned that I'm not one for writing fluff.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter 2. I'll introduce the characters I already decided will be in it, after a bit of interaction between those already there, then I''ll leave it until next chapter for more. That way the reviewers will have more time to suggest any more characters they want in it, or other things for the story.

Oh, by the way, is it Ana Marie or Ana Maria? Sorry if I'm getting it wrong...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Norrington sighed very loudly after about five minutes of fidgeting in silence.

"Where are the others?" he said.

"It's only been a few minutes," pointed out Ana Marie. "Give them more time to arrive."

Norrington leaned back, his hands linked behind his head. "What about that person who's supposed to tell us about this journey? When will he be here?" 

"The letter said we should be here by eleven o'clock, and that he would be here at half past the hour," said Jack. "Guess that gives the rest plenty of time to get here before he explains it all."

"It's very odd," said Ana Marie.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"This whole situation. What is the voyage for? Why do they need us in particular for it? All of us are in some way linked with the Black Pearl incident. I'm wondering why that is."

"That's a good question," said Norrington, considering her point. "It is kind of strange."

"Well, as long as there's something in it for me," said Jack. The other two looked at him.

"What?" said Jack. "I'm a pirate."

After another moment, Jack spoke again.

"So, Norrington, what've you been up to since I last saw you? I don't need to ask Ana Marie, I already know what's happened to her..."

Ana glared at Jack, and Jack thought that perhaps it would've been better not to remind her of it.

"Well," said Norrington crossing his arms in front of him, "The last time you saw me I was actually working as a sword-for-hire. In other words, people who needed protection, for themselves or goods, I protected them. The time you saw me before that," and here Norrington smiled grimly, "I was drinking my brains out at any tavern that had not yet banned me.

"In between those two times, well, I got over my perpetual _drunkeness_," he said this word with disgust, "and managed to pick myself out of the dirt. It was a hard and complicated journey, and took a lot of my willpower, but I managed it." Norrington was quiet for a moment, then said, "Perhaps some time I'll tell you of it."

There was a pause, as usually follows someone speaking at length, when the door opened, and in came--who else--but Will Turner.

He raised an eyebrow. "So these are the people I'm going to be living with on a boat?"

"Yes, lad," said Jack. "but don't worry, we're not the mean type. We know the eunuch thing is a sore spot for you."

Will rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I am not a eunuch."

"Will, how come you never told me about this?" said Norrington.

"I'm not a eunuch!" shouted Will.

"Who's a eunuch?" said a voice, and all of the occupants of the room looked over to the stairs that none of them had noticed, where stood a man.

The color rushed to Will's face as he realized that he was in the presence of their host. 

"So," said the man, who had brown, straight hair that framed the sides of his face and tawny eyes, "Where is Miss Swann?"

"She should be here soon," mumbled Will.

"Good," said the man. "There may be some others arriving, as well."

The four exchanged glances. Who might be these others that he spoke of?

"When all are here," he continued, "I will explain to you the matter of this voyage. Until then, no questions, because I do not want to have to explain myself twice."

At that moment, Elizabeth entered the room. She looked around at the people there.

"Please tell me this is the wrong room," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

I think you will all like the character of the host. I do, anyway. Sorry if a few of these characters seem ooc, this chapter was sort of hard, and that's why it's so short...

Since no one suggested anyone else to go on the voyage, I just picked someone. If anyone suggests any later on, I can always find a way to get them on the ship too. Oh, by the way, DMC may have never happened, but we may see some things from it that did. Or characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid not," said their host. "Were you hoping it was?"

Elizabeth muttered something under her breath. Jack guessed it was a profanity of some sort.

"Let's just say some of us have a long history," she said, glancing at Jack and Norrington. "Why did you pick us, in particular?"

The host smiled a little. "You all make such a lovely team, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we work so nicely together," said Jack brightly. "Group hug, anyone?"

"Not if you're involved," said Ana Marie icily.

Just then, the door opened yet again, and in came...

Beckett!!!

Elizabeth and Will both screamed.

Norrington looked over. "Will, you scream like a girl."

"Or eunuch," said Jack, ignoring the dark look Will gave him.

"Welcome," said their host. "Now, onto why you are here."

Elizabeth quickly sat on the sofa other than the one Norrington and Will were on. Beckett sat next to her. Elizabeth grimaced and scooted over as far as she could. Beckett just grinned.

"My name is Path Wilkes," said their host, " I need you all on this journey I am to undertake; I need your individual strengths and traits, for reasons _I _understand, and that is really all that matters in that regard. I will be perfectly honest: we are going to endure weeks, perhaps even a month or two, of sea travel together. We will have to stop at islands and possibly hostile lands to replenish supplies. I am not able to actually tell you much about our journey yet. All I can really say without danger is that we are in a race to get somewhere before someone," here Path shuddered, "_else_ does. You will all be rewarded at the end of the journey, if you survive. This proposal promises little and most would refuse. But none of you will, will you?"

A few of them exchanged alarmed looks.

Path smiled in the way of those who know they have everything under control. "Yes. You'll accept. All of you will come..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-- I apologize deeply if I messed this up and accept any tomatoes being hurled in my direction.

Beckett does not serve quite the same role in this story as he did in DMC. No worries, he will not be pursuing Jack's compass, though he will still be an insidious toad etcetera.

Now, for my usual plea for reviews: Give me feedback, people, so that I may improve!


End file.
